


Тени

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, It's Wheel of Time what did you expect, Miscommunication, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, or something, slightly shippy gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: По неровным плитам шел молодой черноволосый мужчина. Сказать по правде, манерой держать себя он напомнил ей Ранда. Друг Темного, нашедший тер'ангриал, имитирующий способности Ходящих По Снам.Или Отрекшийся.





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Тескт написан в рамках фандомного феста на заявку Эгвейн/(|)Ишамаэль, случайная встреча в Тел'аран'риоде, PG-13

Эгвейн медленно шла по бледному отражению кайриэнского королевского дворца, обводя взглядом завалы, образовавшиеся на месте знакомых коридоров. То, что произошло в реальном мире, оставило след и в Мире Снов. Если бы она знала наверняка, напали на дворец Друзья Темного или сошедшие с ума аша'маны, она нашла бы способ использовать это нападение против Совета Восседающих. _Свет, только бы это был не Ранд!_

 

Ее внимание привлекло внезапное движение во внутреннем дворе; Эгвейн сделала шаг за покрытую сетью трещин колонну. По неровным плитам шел молодой черноволосый мужчина. Эгвейн решила бы, что он случайно прикоснулся к Миру Снов, но мужчина был одет не по-кайриэкски и совсем не собирался исчезать. Слишком уверенно шел, слишком легко заставлял расступиться завалы битого камня. Сказать по правде, манерой держать себя он напомнил ей Ранда. Друг Темного, нашедший тер'ангриал, имитирующий способности Ходящих По Снам.

 

Или Отрекшийся.

 

Прежде чем незнакомец успел повернуться к ней лицом, Эгвейн шагнула в место между сном и явью, чтобы предупредить Хранительниц Мудрости о появлении очередного чужака, нашедшего дорогу в Тел'аран'риод.

 

***

Шаг, беглый взгляд, нет движения, еще шаг, осмотреть следующий коридор, еще шаг… Эгвейн быстро продвигалась по залитому призрачным светом двойнику Белой Башни. Черные Сестры осмелились напасть на нее в самом сердце ее дома. Она не отпустит их живыми! Шаг, еще шаг. Движение.

 

Эгвейн подумала о себе, сидящей на полу в трех шагах от того места, где только что появилась, и _оказалась_ там. Даже отсюда она чувствовала жар огненной ловушки, в которую ее пыталась поймать черная сестра. Девушка осторожно выглянула из-за колонны-укрытия: между колоннами на галерее двумя этажами выше стояла Ливан Гринвуд, бывшая Зеленая. Эгвейн уже начала сплетать потоки, чтобы убить ее, но в этот момент женщина исчезла во вспышке слепящее-белого огня. Погибельного Огня. Эгвейн вскочила на ноги, пытаясь разглядеть свою спасительницу.

 

На фоне фиолетового купола, закрывшего собою небо, отчетливо выделялась человеческая фигура. Черноволосый мужчина неторопливо спускался по каменным ступеням на галерею, ставшую могилой Ливан. Он смотрел на Эгвейн, не нападая, не убегая. Кем бы он ни был, он явно считал, что Престол Амерлин не представляет для него опасности. Эгвейн открыла себя Саидар, зачерпывая столько силы, сколько могла удержать. Она не питала иллюзий насчет собственной мощи; только Найнив могла сразиться с кем-то из Отрекшихся на равных, не имея при себе ангриала, но сдаваться без боя Эгвейн не собиралась.

 

Мужчина перевел взгляд на фиолетовое небо, недовольно скривил губы и исчез. Шагнул в другую часть Мира Снов, или проснулся, Эгвейн не могла сказать наверняка. Почему он не ударил? Он прекрасно видел ее, тем не менее, решил уничтожить служившую ему черную сестру, а не возглавлявшую силы Света Престол Амерлин.

 

Эгвейн не любила оставаться в неведении, но сделать ничего не могла. Ливан была  лишь одной из девятнадцати проникнувших в Мир Снов Черных Сестер. Где-то в пустом городе сражались Суан и Лиане, Найнив и Хранительницы Мудрости. Как Престол Амерлин, Эгвейн не могла оставить своих дочерей сражаться одних. Как бывшая ученица Хранительниц Мудрости, не могла бросить своих учителей. Как Эгвейн ал'Вир, она ненавидела мысль о том, что кто-то из ее друзей погибнет, пока она пытается понять, что именно произошло на этой галерее.

 

О мотивах мужчины-отрекшегося она подумает, когда проснется.

 

***

В Мире Снов поле Меррилор было почти жизнерадостным, полным света и приветливым, словно свежеотзимовавшее пастбище, готовое, наконец,  принять на выпаски скот. Эгвейн печально улыбнулась: вместо коров и овец сюда придут люди со всех стран мира, чтобы отвлечь на себя внимание Тени, дать возможность Ранду пробраться в Такан'Дар и сразиться с Темным. Переживет эту битву один из сотни, или один из тысячи? _Помоги нам Свет, пусть хоть кто-нибудь переживет надвигающуюся бойню!_ Эгвейн плотнее запахнула семицветный палантин, кутаясь от налетевшего ветра. Строго говоря, она могла не дать себе почувствовать ветер, как Айз Седай, или запретить ветру касаться себя, как Сновидица, но ей хотелось ощутить дыхание стихии.

 

Совсем скоро она не сможет позволить себе показать маленькие человеческие слабости там, где ее увидят простые люди. Престол Амерлин отправилась на войну. Кто, как не она, должен будет поддерживать боевой дух людей, пришедших погибать во имя Света?..

 

Он появился на поле неожиданно, но Эгвейн не удивилась. Грядущая битва значила для Тени так же много, как и для Света. Неудивительно, что Отрекшийся захотел осмотреть поле Меррилор.

 

К тому же, у нее было ощущение, словно она скоро встретит его.

 

— Почему? — спросила она.

 

Черноволосый мужчина, чье лицо она видела во снах, словно нехотя перевел на нее равнодушный взгляд.

 

— Почему ты убил Черную, а не меня? — требовательно повторила Эгвейн. Она выжила, и уничтожила разум Месааны. Убей он ее, у Тени было бы на одну Отрекшуюся больше.

 

— Твоя жизнь приносит в мир больше хаоса, чем твоя смерть, — ответил мужчина, снова переведя взгляд на поле. Он не опасался внезапной атаки. Он не собирался нападать сам. Эгвейн начинала подозревать, что мужчина редко действует так, как ожидают окружающие.

 

— Неужели? — недоверчиво спросила она. — Я уничтожила Черную Айя. Я Исцелила Белую Башню. Я привела войска на поле Меррилор, чтобы дать отпор Тени. Что из этого несет хаос?

 

— Так называемых Айз Седай трясет и лихорадит. Все восемь Айя бурлят в волнении и страхе. Белая Башня следит за каждым твоим движением, не зная, что принесет следующий день. Твои действия подтолкнули мир к Тармон Гай’дон. Так зачем мне убивать тебя, когда ты ходишь моими фигурами на моей доске? — мужчина улыбнулся.

 

Эгвейн нестерпимо захотелось стереть улыбку с его лица. Так называемые Айз Седай? Она подтолкнула мир к Последней Битве?!

 

— Самый большой беспорядок царит в доме во время генеральной уборки, — с жаром сказала она. — Быть может, сейчас в Белой Башне неспокойно, но совсем скоро она будет стоять увереннее, чем когда-либо. Свет победит, а Айз Седай снова станут опорой этого мира!

 

Мужчина коротко усмехнулся.

 

— Смелые слова для девочки, ведущей в бой проигравших. — Эгвейн хотела возразить, но он продолжил говорить. — Впрочем, это не важно. Скажи мне, почему ты продолжаешь сражаться в этой войне? Почему ты противостоишь Дракону и поддерживаешь его?

 

— Такова природа людей, — ответила она, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит. — Мы хотим жить, и если для этого надо сражаться, мы не остановимся ни перед чем. Я не всегда согласна с Рандом, но у нас общая цель.

 

— Было время, когда ты так не считала, — спокойно сказал он.

 

Эгвейн удивленно посмотрела на него. Она не думала, что Отрекшийся интересовался ее мнением о Ранде.

 

— И это имеет не больше значения, чем твои мечты о будущем Белой Башни, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Совсем скоро мир будет уничтожен и мы, наконец, прекратим это лишенное смысла представление.

 

Эгвейн уже открыла рот, чтобы сказать ему, что Ранд победит, и Колесо продолжит вращаться, но мужчина исчез, оставив после себя примятую траву. В следующее мгновение жухлая трава выпрямилась, словно тут никто никогда не стоял, и на один удар сердца налилась зеленью. Потом, в вечно переменчивой манере Мира Снов, трава превратилась в ворох обломанных грозой буковых веток, которые, в свою очередь, обернулись россыпью прошлогодних листьев.

 

***

Быть мертвой оказалось просто. Почти как быть бестелесной, скользить от одного сна к другому. Даже проще. Эгвейн постепенно припоминала, что это ненадолго, что очень скоро ее душа отправится туда, где она будет ждать следующего рождения. Но сейчас, пока Ранд не победил Темного, и Колесо не начало свивать узор Новой Эпохи, у Эгвейн было немного времени, чтобы завершить несколько дел.

 

Они с Рандом совершили множество ошибок, в это рождение, и в предыдущее, но их последний разговор показался Эгвейн хорошим. Она не жалела о своем выборе и не хотела, чтобы Ранд считал себя виноватым. Пусть последняя встреча в мире живых несет успокоение им обоим! Она видела, как душа Ранда обрела покой, принимая и признавая самопожертвование всех, кто погиб за него. Она чувствовала, что это _правильно_. Как и должно быть.

 

Она улыбнулась бы, будь у нее губы.

 

В последний раз в этой жизни Эгвейн обняла его. Не руками, всей душой. Как Сновидица, она знала, что если Ранд все сделает правильно, его ждет долгая жизнь, такая, о какой он запретил себе мечтать.

 

К сожалению, ее-мертвую могли слышать только люди, сами находящиеся на грани. Она хотела бы поговорить в последний раз с Илейн, Найнив, Мин и Авиендой. Сказать спасибо Мэту и Перрину. Пожелать счастья Морейн и Тому. Попрощаться с родителями, сестрами. Но некоторым мечтам не суждено сбыться.

 

Они встретятся вновь, когда придет время.

 

Эгвейн повернулась к черноволосому синеглазому мужчине, за полузнакомым лицом которого скрывался Элан Морин. Усталая, сломленная тень человека, которого она встретила когда-то в Пааран Дизен, бок обок с которым изучала Мир Снов. Еще более бледный след юноши, учившегося с ней в Оксфорде, и до того — в Лледелине.

 

Эгвейн подлетела к нему, вглядываясь в полные тьмы и отчаяния глаза, и коснулась его щеки несуществующей рукой.


End file.
